Level 2/Dreamworld
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 1/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | next = 3/Dreamworld | nexttype = Moves }} }} This level also serves as a very short tutorial on the differences between Dreamworld and Reality levels. Difficulty *This level is still harder than level 2 of Reality, but it is a tutorial level of Dreamworld. *After the first moon struck ends, it can be difficult balancing Odus if one of the colours on the scale is also abundant on the board. If this occurs, focus on making small matches on the sides of the board and at the top to avoid a possible cascade in the middle of the board that could upset the balance of the moon scale. *However, the moon scale is extremely stable. *The player is required to earn at least 500 points per move 10,000 points / 20 moves = 500 points per move. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *This is the same as the previous level. Make special candies when possible and break the icing. Make sure you balance the candies on both sides of the moon scale or else you will lose. Two moon strucks will help you complete the level easily. *It is possible to score over a million points in this level by combining a colour bomb with a wrapped candy during moon struck, causing large cascades that can rack up many points. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The player is required to earn at least 1,000 points per move 20,000 points / 20 moves = 1,000 points per move for two stars and at least 2,000 points per move 40,000 points / 20 moves = 2,000 points per move for three stars. *The regular icing can be quite hard to clear and reduce available board space. Fortunately, if any one of the regular icing on the topmost row is cleared, it is easier to clear the remaining icings. *With a bigger board than Dreamworld level 1, it is slightly easier to create special candies once the icings are cleared. It can even increase the power of the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 3 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *You can score more than a million points if your cascades during Moon Struck is very strong and continuous. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 2 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Moves levels Category:Sleepy Slopes levels Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Very easy levels